Odio quererte
by InOuji
Summary: Después de lo que sucedió, Jirou trata de entender porque había ocurrido tal acto. ¿Acaso..? No, quizás solo sea un error. [Semi-AU]


**Hola! Les presento mi primer fic en este fandom :3 espero que les guste. este one-shot fue inspirado a una cancion que me resulto tan Kaminari x Jirou, en verdad espero que les guste**

 **Boku no hero no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. solo la trama del OS**

* * *

Era mitad de madrugada simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño, aunque cerraba sus ojos cada quince minutos, pero después de un rato volví a abrirlos. daba vueltas en la cama a cada rato tanto que parecía irritable hasta para ella misma agarro la almohada que tenía a un lado y se lo puso en la cara dando un leve grito ahogado

―Idiota―murmuró, aventó la almohada en cualquier parte de la habitación la verdad es que daba igual.

No dejaba de pensar en aquel rubio que seguramente en estos momentos debe estar dormido tranquilamente como un bebé.

¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiese ido a casa de Kaminari?, exacto ahorita estaría tranquilamente en los brazos de Morfeo y no desvelándose a lo tonto. pero tenía que hacerlo pues para su desgracia o suerte, le había tocado hacer una tarea con él.

La escena de aquella tarde no se le iba de su mente. de alguna manera la situación le había gustado ¿Que tenía de malo?, nada, pero ¿Por qué le enojaba? solo quizás que ella no lo admitiría al menos no por ahora. se volteo quedando en dirección hacia la ventana

Jamás se habría imaginado que su primer beso sería algo raro y una vez más maldecía aquellas malas películas de adolescentes que pasan en los domingos en la tarde no es que ella disfrutara ver de esas películas, le parecía tan exagerado y sobre todo extremadamente tonto.

suspiro, aun sentía la sensación en sus labios, ¿Acaso le gusto aquel beso? tonterías claro que no quizás solo sea del impacto de aquel día ya que no se lo esperaba, las preguntas retumbaban en su mente procedió cerrar sus ojos quizás a si podrá conciliar el sueño.

Cuando despertó a causa de la alarma, sintió un dolor en la cabeza por consecuencia del desvelo miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que solo había dormidos dos malditas horas y para colmo tenía clase y eso significaba una cosa, exacto, lo vería en la hora de clase. Pareciera como si la vida la odiara, pero no dejaría que eso le afecte quizás así pueda molestar al tonto de Denki. se levantó de la cama sin ánimos y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha quizás la sensación de que su cabeza podría zafarse, se le pasara.

Una vez terminada su rutina de siempre, salió de su habitación, Momo la esperaba en los pasillos del dormitorio, Jirou solo la observo por un momento y siguió su camino cosa que dejó Yaoyorozu un poco anonada . La azabache noto que su amiga estaba un poco agobiada parecía que no había dormido a sus horas, la miro por unos segundos aceleró el paso para alcanzarla

― ¿Que sucede? ―puso su mano al hombro ajeno―sabes que puedes hablarme sobre lo que sea―añadió en un tono maternal

―No te preocupes no es nada importante―respondió mientras jugueteaba con los auriculares―no dormí bien eso es todo, gracias.

Yaoyorozu solo asintió ambas se fueron juntas al instituto.

Honestamente ella no se percató de cuánto tiempo se habían hecho de camino, durante el recorrido solo escuchaba a Momo hablar solo le contestaba por inercia se dirigió a su lugar fugazmente recordó que para su mala suerte cierto rubio tiene su lugar cerca de ella.

―cómo sea qué más da―susurro, saco su ipod

al poner play a la música recostó su cabeza solo esperaba que nadie la molestara sinceramente no estaba de buen humor la canción que tenía anteriormente estaba por terminar.

cerro los ojos, aún tenía algunos minutos para descansar un poco

al reproducir la siguiente canción levanto la mirada. hace tiempo que no escuchaba aquella canción la verdad no es que la recordara ya que no suele escuchar ese estilo de música. lo que llamo su atención fue la letra de la canción.

La imagen de Kaminari se adueñó de su mente. él siempre hacia algo que hacía que ella sonriera, realmente su amigo era un idiota, pero lo quería y eso le hacía sentir tonta en estos momentos es una tontería que ella se enamorara de su amigo o quizás su ex amigo. Es verdad, ¿ahora qué pasaría con la relación entre ellos dos? la verdadera pregunta seria como lo vería de ahora en adelante.

la canción describía un poco su situación, es lo que había pasado más o menos, ahora que lo recuerda ella también lo volvió a besar después. minutos antes de lo sucedido estaban teniendo una discusión por algo sin importancia.

"tonta" se dijo a sí misma.

Odiaba admitir que por una parte el beso le había gustado lo había disfrutado en el momento, aunque en realidad jamás lo admitirá, él solo es su amigo y nada más jamás habría algo entre ellos. en cierto modo le entristecía en solo pensarlo.

todo le parecía contradictorio en esos momentos.

realmente le disgustaba sentirse tan tonta, ¿Debería contárselo a alguien? No, definitivamente no, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo

Realmente adoraba pasar tiempo con él quizás debería olvidar aquel beso tal vez no significo nada y solo fue impulso, la adrenalina y no tuvo ningún significado además si le contaba a alguien quizás todos empiecen a molestar por un tiempo. _._

"No tiene nada de malo o si", que hilirante ahora se encontraba pensando, pero si no significo nada porque le está dando importancia, se tocó los labios aun sentía la pequeña sensación.

Suspiró

Es la primera vez que pensaba en un chico en especial algo que a su corta edad había siempre ignorado, honestamente nunca había sentido de esa manera o tal vez si pero no en alguna situación similar.

no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, acaso ella...no, es imposible o tal vez lo niega por el momento ahora la verdadera pregunta es: ¿Como reaccionaria al ver a su amigo?, o más bien, él que haría al respecto.

quizás finja que nada paso el día anterior quizás la ignore, aunque si eso pasa estaba claro que no le rogaría

Por supuesto que no. solo en imaginarselo le hacía sentir tonta...y si mejor le cuenta a Momo sobre lo sucedido.

suspiro.

"mejor no", se dijo a sí misma.

las vivencias con Kaminari invadieron su mente desde recuerdos donde ambos reían hasta las mínimas discusiones. realmente le agradaba, en el fondo ella no quería que todo terminara por algo tan banal para ella

se recargo miro el techo para después mirar hacia la entrada del aula. apago la música y se quitó los auriculares

faltaba poco para que la primera clase empezara

ahora que lo recordaba. no habían dado por terminado la investigación que les había tocado.

sintió vibrar su celular indicando que había recibido un mensaje

no le dio importancia, solo observaba a sus compañeros.

parecía que este día será el más largo...infinito mas bien.

―Hola…

no volteo a ver, reconocía aquella voz era él, no le respondió. estaba segura a lo que venía todo esto

―yo...―no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que el chico estaba algo nervioso

aunque eso a la chica le resultaba un poco tonto ya que se trataba del más coqueto de la clase. tal vez solo fingía, no claro que no, el rubio no es tan listo es ley obligatoria de los rubios o al menos no en todos pero si no está fingiendo entonces..¿por que está nervioso?,decidió mirarlo, realmente no parecía estar fingiendo. se paró de la silla. el chico cerro los ojos ya se estaba haciendo la idea de que la chica no se había tomado tan bien lo sucedido de ayer

pero paso lo que creía un poco probable, pero sucedió. sintió como ella lo había besado. abrió los ojos

―yo creí que..creí que me ibas a partir la cara en dos

―idiota...no le digas a nadie―dijo mientras se aseguraba que no hubiera nadie viéndolos

se encontraban solos en el aula, ella se alejó de él y se dirigió a la salida dejando a un confundido Kaminari, quien sabe, puede que sea el comienzo de algo más o algo que jamás se volverá a repetir.

* * *

 **enserio disfrute escribir esto, no se les olvide dejar review con sus opiniones y si les gusto no olviden agregar a "favorite", va, eso me sonó muy youtuber xD**


End file.
